


The Omega Huntress: Ruby Rose

by Kaizerthewriter



Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY
Genre: AOCs (Alien Original Characters) are present, Action/Adventure, Omegatrix, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Science Fiction, Warning: Brutal combat in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizerthewriter/pseuds/Kaizerthewriter
Summary: A different take on the story of the Omegatrix, one where Ruby Rose of team RWBY gains a weapon that will make her forge a bridge between her world and the entire universe. See what happens when the powers beyond Remnant's imagination are brought onto its surface... but why? (Rated M just in case) (Alien OC's present)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Rebirth of a Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: There are some things to know before all other things about this story.
> 
> 1\. It starts exactly eight days BEFORE classes at Beacon start for the second semester.  
> 2\. No over the top food fight (sorry for that).  
> 3\. Any OCs that pop up in this story are all going to be aliens (Most likely, at least).  
> And 4. Cinder and her posse show up exactly one day after the day the first two chapters take place in.
> 
> One more thing: Enjoy the show.

Prologue: The Rebirth of the Huntress

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING! (Except for all the original elements)

...

"You're sure... she can handle this responsibility."

**"You'd better believe she can, she's literally a born warrior."**

"She's a child, it may very well be too much."

**"Hey, who's the one that gave you lot the gift of knowledge that's just a smidge below the Galvan."**

"... You."

**"Exactly, now then, let's start this story off with a bang."**

(Beacon Academy cafeteria...)

"I'm talking about starting this semester off with a bang!" Ruby said with determination clear in her voice.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang." Yang punned, getting nothing but headshakes, eyerolls, and an apple thrown at her as a result.

"Boooo..." Nora booed her from a distance earning a growl from the blonde girl.

"Well, guys, it's been one week since Blake came back, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the school year, our second semester is going to be great, and classes are going to be starting up fairly soon, so I've taken the time to schedule some wonderful events for us to do, TODAY!" Ruby finished with high-pitched excitement present in her voice.

"I honestly don't know whether to be excited or scared for what you have planned." Weiss remarked as Yang threw some lettuce (at least, I think that's what it was) at team JNPR's Table.

"Oh, come on." Ren remarked as Yang smirked.

"I don't know, I... think I'll sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that what ever we do today, we do it as a team." Weiss said standing up, as Yang had a worried expression with her hands raised up slightly. "I for one thi-"

SPLAT

Weiss was interrupted by a cream pie splattering itself on her face, they all looked over to team JNPR's table and saw Jaune and Pyrrha with their hands on their faces, Raine facepalming, and Nora trying to pin the blame on Raine herself.

Weiss wiped what cream their was left on her face off with her hands... began seething with so much anger, her face turned red with steam exiting her ears. "Why... you... little..." Weiss's anger immediately subsided when the doors to the cafeteria they were in shot open, with sounds of panic being heard.

"Huh?" Jaune muttered.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha wondered before Sun and Neptune came running in panting rapidly.

"We've got a big problem." Sun shouted, confusing everyone in the room.

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked up to them in confusion. "Sun, what's going on?" Blake asked.

Jaune looked through the doors to the outside. "And why is it so dark outside?" She asked, noting the lack of normal lighting.

"There's a super large UFO directly above Beacon Academy." Neptune answered loudly.

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted as the entire cafeteria was sent into a frenzy.

"A UFO?!" Ruby asked in panic.

"Yeah, take a look." Sun said running outside.

RWBY, JNPR, and tons of other students went running out to the courtyard to see that the entire area was covered in darkness.

"What the..." Ruby started to say before looking up, her jaw immediately dropping the moment she saw what was casting the shadow.

Up above Beacon Academy was a classic style UFO with a white orb-like center and a vertically thick grey disk surrounding it with large white blubs on it that were visible from the underside.

"No way..." Ren muttered.

"An actual UFO?" Weiss asked no one in particular.

"Unbelievable." Pyrrha said in both amazement and fear.

"All students remain calm." All the students turned to the source of the voice to see Ozpin and his right hand, Glynda. "I don't know what's happening in all honesty, but what I do know is that we need to stay clam." Ozpin stated. "Everyone head back to your rooms an-"

Ruby interrupted him the moment she caught sight of something near the UFO, and realized that it was coming straight towards them. "Something's heading straight towards us!" She shouted in blind panic.

Everyone looked near the UFO to see a sphere with four orbs on its underside descending down to the Beacon campus.

Everyone was slightly worried as Ozpin and Glynda ran up to the front of the crowd of students with their weapons of choice at the ready. The sphere stopped right in front of them and floated down slowly, stopping about two feet off the ground as a light blue ring of light appeared below it.

The front side of the ring folded in on itself and split into two, disappearing into the sides like sliding doors, and a set of hard light stairs formed from it and touched the ground. The sound of something detaching and two low clacks of heels later, something stepped out from the darkness in the sphere; it was... a black high-heeled shoe?

The one wearing the shoe slowly walked out of the sphere as everyone looked at the entity in awe and slight fear.

The entity was revealed to be a humanoid with grey complexion, eyes of blue iris and black sclera, black lipstick, and white hair with teal tentacles on her head connected to three horns on her head, she was wearing black rimmed glasses a white business suit with a red tie, grey shoulder spikes and sleeves with light blue technological patches on her sleeves and pants, black heels, and a beauty mark on her right cheek. She was carrying a black high tech tablet in her right hand, and a grey metallic briefcase with a light blue logo that looked like an upside down trident with a three points on it being reminiscent of a circle in her left hand. But what got Ozpin quickly thinking was a grey belt with a grey and light blue high tech gun holstered onto it.

The alien examined the crowd and finally spoke up in a stern female voice. "Remnant's Beacon academia." She spoke slowly. "How... oddly mesmerizing." She said before noticing Ozpin. She walked up to him while Glynda tightened her grip on her riding crop.

She stopped right in front of Ozpin and spoke again. "Might you be Beacon Academia's Headmaster Ozpin?" The alien asked.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway. "Yes, yes I am."

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Choria Excella, representative of the Weza Izumokita, who hail from Izumoria. But please, call me Choria." The alien, now named Choria, said introducing herself.

"Well, Choria nice to meet you." Ozpin said back. "So tell me, what's a being like you doing on our planet?" He asked.

"I've come here to bestow upon one student of Beacon a special weapon that can single handedly save the universe." Choria answered, shocking everyone present.

Ozpin was going to delve deeper into this, but Glynda beat him to it. "What could possibly be in your possession that any student from our academy have to g-" Glynda got interrupted by the alien.

"What that is will be of no concern to you, or even Ozpin, for now." Choria said sternly. "The only one it matters to is..." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ruby Rose." She said.

Everyone was shocked to hear this, but none more so than Ruby herself and her friends, everyone looked at Ruby, giving away her position to Choria, The Weza Izumokita representative walked past Ozpin and Glynda and the crowd, and up to Ruby herself, Choria stopped in front of Ruby, and spoke. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ruby, and you needn't worry about a thing, as cliché as it may sound, I come in peace." Choria told her.

"Ehehe, p- p- pleased to meet you." Ruby stuttered, as Choria examined her with her eyes.

When she made eye contact with Ruby again, she spoke "Tell me, do you like helping people?" Choria asked.

"Um... yeah, I mean, my parents have always said that it's nice to help people, so I thought that I could make a career out of it by becoming a huntress, you know." Ruby stated.

Choria smiled at the girl's statement. "Very well, then. But..." Choria started. "What if I told you that you could not just help people, but save them... as a superhero." Choria asked.

Ruby's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she heard this. Her, being a superhero, is the last thing she ever expected to happen to her, and she liked it. "REALLY?!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Indeed." She pushed a button on her tablet, making it fold into a smaller, thinner compact shape, she attached it to a clip that was present on her glasses, and lifted her briefcase up and waved her hand over the logo, causing a ring to form under it.

She took both her hands off the case and everyone was amazed at the sight of the case not falling, but hovering just a few inches above the ring. She undid two sets of hooks that held the two halves of the case together and slowly opened it; she smiled a little and turned around, making it face Ruby. "I give to you... the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, if not the universe." Choria said slowly.

"The Omegatrix." She finished as Ruby saw the "weapon".

She was shocked that there wasn't much in the case at all, except for a badge.

The badge had a black ring around it, with a gray center surrounding a certain red symbol that looked like a rose on fire.

"Is that..." Choria cut Ruby off.

"Your symbol, yes." Choria answered. "See, we have an acquaintance that told us about you and your quirks, and we theorize that with your help and yours specifically, we can maximize the efficiency of this weapon's usage." She explained.

"But... why her specifically?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, why not someone like one of the more experienced huntsman out there in the world." Yang asked.

"I understand your confusion, but our acquaintance stated that, in his words." Choria cleared her throat for a moment. "Victory can be found in the most unlikeliest of places, but more so... in the simplest souls of life." Choria recited.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"I myself, along with my species, am unable to ascertain a solid conclusion as to what his intentions are, or what that phrase is meant to mean, but he's made his goals for right now clear." Choria told them as she pushed the case closer to Ruby. "He wants you to be the thing that brings this world, and MILLIONS of others, closer together, Ruby Rose." She stated.

Ruby had never felt gravity push down on her like this before, a single weapon that has the capability to bring together multiple planets worth of civilizations and people, and at the cost of a heavy burden being put on her shoulder, but she weighted the pros and cons against each other and asked one question.

"This weapon, right here in this case, how many people can I save with it?" Ruby asked.

Choria stared into Ruby's eyes and saw the look of someone who truly cared for the people around her, but who'd also be unhesitant to eradicate those who'd do them harm.

Everyone tensed Choria opened her mouth and answered the question.

"With the right amount of mastery, and when used wisely, whoever you want, when and however you want, for what ever reason you see fit." Choria said.

Ruby's eyes widened again and looked down at the Omegatrix, she stared at it hard until she reached out to grab it, once it was in her hands, she examined it, the back of it having two gray rectangular bits laying flat on the back of the weapon. "If it helps me help more people, than I'll do it." Ruby said sternly. "How do I use it?" She then asked.

"Simply press it against the area between your bosom and collarbone, and let it do the rest." Choria told her.

Ruby was hesitant for a moment, but followed the instructions and placed the Omegatrix on the designated area, and it began to glow slightly.

At first, nothing major happened, but then all of the sudden a female synthetic voice spoke from the weapon. "Designated user detected, now commencing sync process." The Omegatrix spoke before a weird light red sludge wormed it's way out of the device itself, and around Ruby's person.

"Huh, wh- WHAT THE?" Ruby panicked slightly as the sludge covered her arms and upper torso, and then slowly made it's way down the legs. "What it going o-" Ruby was still panicking until... something practically shocked her in the head.

Ruby didn't know what it was, but she felt for a moment that, for a minuscule second, she was in a completely different state of mind form what she currently was in.

Once Ruby snapped out of it, she calmed down and let the sludge do it's thing, it completely enveloped her legs and wrapped around her head, but she didn't panic this time, but only held her breath for what could happen.

"RUBY!" Yang exclaimed as she stretched a hand out to try and help, but surprisingly, Ruby's person sudden raised her hand up to her, signaling to her to stop what she was doing.

Ruby and the sludge stopped moving for about ten seconds, until all of the sudden the sludge solidified and started to crack and break apart revealing a silver skintight glove that hugged Ruby's hand tight.

The rest of the sludge soon broke apart and revealed a silver and black bodysuit with neon red lights all over it, with gray metallic cuffs on the wrists, waist, and above the ankles.

The sludge around her head, broke apart to reveal a helmet with the same color scheme as the rest of the suit and a black visor on the front, once the solidified sludge completely broke off her body, a light sparked from Ruby's back, everyone looked at the spot where the light shown as a neon red holographic cape appeared behind Ruby.

Everyone was amazed by Ruby's new appearance, but none more so than Ruby's friends.

"Whoa..." Jaune said in awe.

"Incredible." Pyrrha whispered.

"AWESOME!" Nora exclaimed in excitement.

"She looks amazing." Blake complemented.

"Ruby, you alright in there?" Yang asked with slight worry in her voice.

Ruby looked over to her friends, her helmet's visor lit up in one area, looking like a silver line drawn across it. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of an intense experience, having every part of you upgraded to some extent or something." Ruby said in a synthetic voice, as the visor retracted into the helmet, revealing Ruby's smiling face. "But I'm okay nonetheless." She said with a smile.

Ruby's friends ran over to her, and Yang gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're alright." Yang said before she bit the bullet. "But what was the transformation about?" She wondered.

"Yeah, do you have flight capabilities?" Ren asked.

"Can you shoot lasers out of the palms of your hands?" Jaune added.

"Do you have super intelligence?" Weiss asked with some slight desperation in her voice.

"CAN YOU MAKE EXPLOSIONS?!" Nora finished loudly.

"All of those abilities and many more are at your disposal, Ruby Rose, you have the power to transform into aliens, extraterrestrial beings from other planets." Choria explained.

"WHAT?!" Ruby and her friends asked loudly.

**"WHAT?!"** Everyone else in the vicinity shouted.

"That's impossible, no device could possibly have the potential to exist." Glynda exclaimed.

Choria smirked while turning to face Glynda. "If you truly don't think such a device could exist, that your ability to comprehend the universe we ALL live in is astronomically limited, ms. Goodwitch." Choria scolded the prosfessor, making her blush slightly.

The words "Transform into aliens" rung in Ruby's ears for a moment before a surge of knowledge flowed through her mind. She then raised her left arm and pressed her two fingers down on a red holographic panel that was present on her arm.

Weiss caught notice of this and consulted her. "Ruby, what are..." Ruby cut the heiress off.

"It's okay, Weiss, just trust me on this." She said as a holographic screen appeared in front of her face, and saw a humanoid being that looked a lot like Choria on the screen, which Yang saw.

"Wait, isn't that..." Yang was cut off as the screen disappeared and Ruby, by instinct, suddenly hit the Omegatrix, and a light red flash of light engulfed her.

In Ruby's place was a Weza Izumokita who looked similar to Choria, but had black hair with red tips instead of pure white, silver heels, and the irises in her eyes were silver, and the Omegatrix was on her heart area above her breasts, that were actually bigger than Ruby's.

"Whoa." The Weza Izumokita said, looking a bit dazed. "What was that?" The alien asked with Ruby's voice.

"Wha- RUBY?" Weiss asked, flabbergasted by what had transpired just now.

"You're a... Weza Izumokita?" Ren noted, while in shock.

"Wait, what?" Ruby said as she examined her personage, the moment she realized that she was no longer human, Choria spoke up.

"You are now a Weza Izumokita." Choria clarified as everyone looked to her. "Not as impossible as you expected, huh Ms. Goodwitch?" Choira sarcastically commented.

"Ruby's... really an alien." Glynda said, not really wanting to believe what she's seeing.

"It would most certainly seem so." Ozpin said, accepting the situation. "So, now that Ruby has the ability to turn into aliens... what happens now?" The headmaster of Beacon asked.

Choria looked at Ozpin for a moment before pressing a button on the left side of her glasses, as she looked up to the UFO that was still in the sky as it slowly floated up higher into the sky, soon it began to glow as, all of the sudden it teleported to one area in the sky, then another, and another, until it completely disappeared into the atmosphere.

"I shall remain here, as Ruby's private mentor on the Omegatrix's functions and, if you'd like, act as a teacher to the students of Beacon on alien biology, one of the other goals of the Weza Izumokita is to try and have your kind ready for space travel." Choria explained.

Everyone in the vicinity was floored at the last part. "You want us to... learn about aliens?" Cardin said, walking out from the crowd.

"It will be somewhat difficult for you to comprehend the knowledge you'll be given but my species is very much confident that, with the right guide, you can migrate off the planet, but that's entirely up to you." Choria clarified.

"Now THAT'S a class that I'll want to sit through." Nora said excited at the prospect of learning about aliens. "Well, most likely." She soon quickly said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful opportunity for the people of Remnant to learn about the bigger universe." Ruby said, right before the Omegatrix turned her back into a human, making her slightly dizzy.

"We'll take your offer." Ozpin said.

"Glad to here it." Choria said as she approached Ruby and held her hand out. "Shall I, the representative of the Weza Izumokita, and you, the bridge between Remnant and the universe, shake on it." Choria asked.

Ruby stared at the hand in front of her, and smiled. "You betcha." Ruby said as she and Choria shook on it.

When they let go, Choria then asked Ruby a simple question. "So then, do you want to test out your powers to the fullest?" Choria asked.

Everyone raised an eyebrow hearing this. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Choria smirked before pointing to Yang. "Why don't the two of you have a little spar between sisters?" Choria proposed.


	2. The Omega Huntress Fights On

Chapter 1: The Omega Huntress Fights On

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except for the original elements)

...

"A spar between sisters?" Ruby asked.

"You mean you want both Ruby and Yang to fight each other?" Blake asked.

"Indeed, you see, not only has my kind analyzed data on Ruby, but the rest of team RWBY and even team JNPR as well, and we determined that under the circumstances of a hand to hand combat spar, Yang would win hands down." Choria told them. Ruby was about to say something, until images of all the times she lost to Yang in hand to hand combat practice flashed through her mind.

"Ugh, fair point on that regard." Ruby responded while groaning, until she realized something. "Wait, does that mean that with the Omegatrix, I might stand a chance against her in that form of combat now." Ruby asked.

"Indeed, Glynda, might there be an arena somewhere that they can use?" Choria asked.

"Now hold on, you can't just suggest that Ruby goes into a battle not five minutes after she-" Ozpin interrupted Glynda.

"Now, now, Glynda, this may very well be a good time for Ruby to learn how to properly use the Omegatrixs' power." Ozpin told her.

"But sir..." Glynda urged until the Weza Izumokita interrupted her.

"Young lady, trust me, many students of Beacon will be glad to see a fight of this caliber." Choria told her.

Glynda wanted to say something else, but looked around seeing the curious faces of the students, and sighed. "You two will face each other on the stage in the amphitheater, mainly because it's the only for nearly every student in Beacon to get a look for themselves."

"And just in case there happens to be any stray fire? I prefer that Yang fights utilizing some form of long range combat." Choria asked, earning a sigh from the teacher.

"Fine, luckily we hard light dust powered barriers implemented into the stage just in case things were to go sideways." Glynda told her.

"So it all works out, Yang, go get dressed." Choria asked the blonde.

"Ummm... right." Yang said running to her team's dorm room to get into her usual combat getup.

"But what about me?" Ruby asked instinctively.

Everyone except the lone Weza Izumokita in the area raised an eyebrow at Ruby, making Ruby's eyes widen and look down at her figure, and then her right hand slapped her forehead in realization. "Oh right." She muttered.

**(Twenty minutes later...)**

All of Beacon's students were able to gather in the Amphitheater to see the fight between Ruby and Yang, but some were a bit nervous.

"Are we sure Ruby going to be able to hold her own against Yang." Blake asked.

"We've seen them fight a couple of times before, and Yang was able to easily disarm her of her scythe." Weiss pointed out.

"Well that was before she got this Omegatrix." Jaune clarified.

"He's right, who knows what's going to happen now that she has that device." Pyrrha commented.

"I hope we see something involving explosions." Nora whispered excitedly.

"Nora, I severely doubt that Ruby going to do something involving explosions." Ren said patting her shoulder.

Ruby was currently standing up on stage, waiting for her sister to get there for the spar, while Choria was typing away on her tablet. "So Ruby, tell me something." Choria got Ruby's attention.

"Um... what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Do you have any combat strategies for how you're going to go about this battle?" The alien asked her.

"Well I... Ummm..." Ruby was stuck as to what to say. "No, not really, I honestly didn't think I'd be fighting my sister today, let alone in front of the whole school." Ruby admitted.

"Well, think of it like this." Choria said. "You don't have your scythe, Crescent Rose, with you, so you'll have to rely on the your fists and feet, the Omegatrix, and your wits to help you see this fight through, place your bets on those and you'll win, I guarentee it." Choria lectured her encouragingly, getting a smile on Ruby's face.

"Thanks." Ruby thanked the alien as the doors to the Amphitheater opened, and everyone turned towards it to see Yang running up to the stage, she jumped up and landed with her balled-up hands on the stage itself, as she got up and straightened herself, she spoke.

"So Ruby, ready to get your butt handed to you?" Yang sarcastically asked, making Ruby smile.

"I could say the same thing to you, you know that." Ruby said with some snark in her voice.

"Okay, Yang, go all out against her, no holding back just because she's your sister." Choria told Yang.

"You got it." Yang responded.

"And Ruby, use self-defense and the Omegatrix as you see fit, but don't go too overboard, you hear." The alien told Ruby.

"Gotcha." Ruby gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, then, with all that said and done..." Choria reached for the gun by her side and held it up into the air like a starting pistol. "On my mark." Choria declared as Ruby and Yang stared at each other determinedly.

Yang activated her weapons, the Ember Celica, and they folded out and covered the majority of her arms, while everyone in the audience was mildly nervous while Jaune gulped, most of the people having scrolls out to take pictures and videos of the sister's showdown.

"MARK!" Choria shouted as she fired a plasma shot into the air, starting the spar.

Yang started the fight off by firing off a pair of shotgun blasts at Ruby. Ruby ran forward and activated her semblance to maneuver around the shots and charged at Yang, Ruby threw a punch at Yang's face, who then moved to the side to avoid getting hit and threw another punch at Ruby's head.

Ruby jerked her head to the side, and grabbed her sister's arm, she then landed a kick Yang in the stomach, which actually forced the blonde back a couple of feet. Ruby got a running start and soon jumped up in the air with the intention of landing another kick on Yang, but Yang saw this coming and reared her right arm back to throw a punch, Ruby's kick and Yang's punch collided, sending out a small shockwave through the air.

Ruby used her semblance to create some distance between the two sisters, and Yang started firing off a couple of shotgun blasts to keep Ruby on her on her toes, which Ruby was able to dodge.

" _Alright then, let's do this._ " Ruby shouted in her head, as she placed her right hand on her left arm to select an alien transformation to use.

Yang would have stopped her by firing off another shot, with Ruby's aura still active, the blast would only disrupt her choosing of a new form, but... "I really want to see what she'll turn into." Yang thought to herself, as she picked one.

"This one looks good, she's got four arms." Ruby said to herself, as she hit the Omegatrix with her left hand.

The Omegatrix sank into her chest as the veins in her body pulsed and grew rapidly, reaching her eyes as they closed and snapped open, revealing them to be completely silver. Two extra arms sprouted out from below her new ones and her hair elongated till reached the middle of her back as her skin went from peach to a crimson-like color, and two extra eyes formed above her original ones.

Once the transformation finished, standing in Ruby's place was a nine-foot tall four-armed humanoid. She wore the same suit Ruby wore in her human form, only that it was properly remodeled for her body, and the sleeves barely went past her shoulders, leaving her muscular crimson arms exposed, this was Ruby's Tetramand form.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of Ruby's new form, astonished at how human it seemed, yet they knew it wasn't a human. Ruby was looking at her new form and was just as ecstatic about it. "This is amazing!" Ruby declared. "What kind of alien is it?" Ruby asked.

"This form is that of a Tetramand from planet Khoros in the Milky Way galaxy, but this form of yours specifically, we refer to as the code name: Quattra." Choria answered.

"Quattra?" Ruby repeated, liking the code name for some reason. "I like it, while I'm in this form, you can refer to me as... Quattra." Ruby, temporarily being called Quattra, declared with a shout.

"Quattra, huh? Well alright then, let's see what you've got!" Yang shouted before firing off two rounds from her gauntlets at Quattra.

Quattra was about to panic, but she instead raised her four arms in defense as the shotgun blasts collided into her, erecting a cloud of smoke around her.

"Huh?" Yang was shocked at the fact that Ruby, or Quattra, didn't even move an inch, but soon the Tetramand herself, walked out of the dust cloud... without a scratch on her personage.

"Whoa..." Quattra was amazed at her newly found durability.

"Tetramands happen to have very thick skin, so much so that even direct laser fire wouldn't do much to it." Choria explained.

"Seriously?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Quattra cheered, before getting a running start and soon jumped up into the air, and came down with her fists raised while letting out a battle cry.

"Shit!" Yang leapt back and dodged the oncoming attack, and watched as Quattra brought her fists down on the stage floor, forming a crater in it and causing rocks to jut upward.

Everyone was astonished by the feat of strength. They saw Ruby Rose, who could barely lift a weight to save her life, just smash a crater into the floor. "That Omegatrix really is incredible." Weiss gasped.

"Indeed." Pyrrha said, agreeing with her.

"She really is like a superhero." Jaune commented.

Yang recovered from the shock of seeing the feat of strength, and fired two shots from her gauntlets at Quattra, who merely saw the shots and backhanded them out of her way, then ran forward and reared her right fist back.

Yang saw this and propelled herself forward using her gauntlets, and reared her right fist back just like Quattra, when the two combatants were close enough, they shot their fists forward, and punched with all their might, sending a shockwave around them, and causing Yang to recoil in pain. "Owowowowow..." Yang gripped her arm, as the Tetramand's superhuman strength made Ruby's punch stronger than hers.

Until Quattra got up close to her and punched her in the left shoulder area, then in the right shoulder area, and finally in the stomach area, knocking the air out of Yang, and causing her to hit the ground with her aura fluctuating. "Enough." Choria's voice told them.

"Huh?" Quattra asked.

"Yang's aura is fluctuating, it's a sign that it's getting weaker, correct?" Choria asked.

"Yeah, I'm having to struggle just to keep it around me." Yang spoke while in slight pain. "Man, though, I really felt those punches, even with my aura up, it felt like a single punch could break through easily." Yang commented.

"So, does that mean that... I won?" Quattra asked.

"Indeed." Choria told her. "Your aura might be strong, Yang Xiao Long, but it can only do so much." Choria soon explained. "You didn't even get a good opportunity to use your semblance in this fight."

"Sorry." Quattra apologized before turning back into Ruby.

"Eh, no hard feelings, I just didn't know what to expect, I guess." Yang told her while patting her back, as the crowd cheered to them for the fight.

"That was crazy."

"Yang actually lost in a fight of strength."

"That alien was incredible."

Choria smiled, seeing that everyone wasn't afraid of Ruby at the moment, but her stern expression came back as Glynda had just used her semblance to rebuild the stage.

"Now then, Ruby, are you up for another fight?" Choria asked the silver-eyed girl.

"Ummm... yeah, I guess." Ruby answered.

"Very well then, why don't you have a battle against..." Choria looked to the crowd and looked to a certain invincible girl. "Pyrrha Nikos." She said pointing at the girl in question.

The crowd gasped while Ruby recoiled in slight fright. "ARE YOU NUTS, she's Pyrrha Nikos, I-" Ruby got interrupted.

"Things are different now, simply fight each other and see what I mean." Choria told the both of them.

Ruby gulped as Yang grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright, it isn't going to be like the world going to end if you lose this fight." Yang encouraged her sister, making Ruby smile.

"Right." Ruby nodded before looking at Pyrrha. "You wanna go, Pyrrha?" She asked the invincible girl.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Alright then."

It took a little while, but Yang was able to recover slightly from her fight with Ruby's Tetramand form, and Pyrrha had gotten her combat attire on and was on stage and ready to fight.

"Ruby, if it makes you comfortable, you can change forms right now." Choria told her.

"Gladly." Ruby said as she began scrolling through her transformations, until she found one that looked sort of normal, for an alien at least. "Huh, wonder what this one can do?" She wondered as she hit the Omegatrix.

In a flash of red light, Ruby was replaced with a green skinned humanoid with pointed ears, silver eyes, and an orb on top of her head that was silver as well, she wore the same suit Ruby wore only properly outfitted for her body, the sleeves barely passed her shoulders, leaving her green and somewhat muscular arms open to the air with both arms having three digits on the hands and dark green fins (or something) near the elbows, and the Omegatrix symbol was on her right hip. This was Ruby's Martian form.

"What the... what alien am I now?" Ruby asked.

"You are a Martian from planet Mars in the Milky Way galaxy, we call this transformation... Spaceshifter." Choria explained.

"Spaceshifter?" Ruby repeated, before looking at her form. "Yeah, that name works out fine just as much as the last one, in this form, I'm..." Ruby raised her arm upward and, all of the sudden transformed that arm into an organic green sword. "Spaceshifter!" Ruby, now called Spaceshifter, exclaimed.

Everyone was amazed at the fact that Spaceshifter had turned her arm into a sword, but Choria got their attention. "Okay then, now that Ruby has chosen the form in which she'll fight, the battle will begin on my call." Choria stated as Pyrrha and Spaceshifter straightened themselves, while the Weza Izumokita raised her gun into the air once more. "Three..." Spaceshifter detransformed her right arm, and raised both her arms up; ready to throw some punches if necessary. "Two..." Pyrrha raised her shield, preparing for the worst. "One... BEGIN!" Choria shouted as she fired a shot to the ceiling, signaling the beginning of the fight.

Pyrrha flipped backwards and changed her primary weapon, Miló, to it's rifle mode, and began firing at Spaceshifter, but Ruby's Martian form transformed her arms into pair of extremely dense shields to block the oncoming bullets, Spaceshifter charged forward and raised her arms up, changing them both into a pair of swords.

Pyrrha saw this and jumped backwards, dodging the attack and leaving Spaceshifter cutting nothing but air, she switched Miló to its Xiphos mode, and then tossed her shield, Akoúo, forward to try an get a hit in on the Martian, only for Spaceshifter to smirk, making Pyrrha raise an eyebrow...

Until Spaceshifter's body became see-through and Akoúo literally phased through her like she wasn't even there. "What!" Pyrrha was shocked that her attack did literally nothing to make Spaceshifter even flinch.

"Nice try." The Martian smirked until she noticed a faint smirk on Pyrrha's face as well, until...

" _I wouldn't bet on it._ " She heard Pyrrha's voice even though she didn't open her mouth, until she picked up on more of Pyrrha's thoughts. " _Akoúo is coming right back._ " Spaceshifter turned around and saw Pyrrha's shield flying back at her, much to the invincible girl's shock, and turned intangible, letting the shield fly right through her untouchable body.

As Pyrrha retrieved her shield, the crowd went wild over Spaceshifter's abilities.

"That shield went right through her."

"How did she do that?"

"It wasn't even a semblance of any kind."

WBY and JNR were in just as much shock. "Shapeshifting and intangibility." Weiss gasped at the abilities Ruby's Martian form presented.

"Incredible." Ren simply said.

"No one person on the entirety of Remnant has such a wide variety of abilities." Glynda said, exasperated at the sight.

"There a high probability that... Pyrrha could lose this." Ozpin muttered, loud enough for Glynda to hear.

" _How did she know that-_ " Spaceshifter interrupted Pyrrha's thoughts.

"I don't need to have a Martian's powers to know what your thinking, Pyrrha." Choria commented, getting both combatants to look towards her.

"Martians are able to use telepathy, allowing them to read the minds of other beings, you could come up with the most full proof plan in the universes history and still be able to figure out what it is you're thinking." Choria explained, shocking everyone except Ruby.

"WHAT!" Everyone went ballistic.

"I don't believe this."

"Ruby can read minds now?"

"How is this possible?"

WBY and JNR were, again, no different. "That is ludicrous." Blake commented.

"Ruby can read minds now?" Jaune asked.

"THAT, IS, AWESOME!" Nora cut in.

"How is Pyrrha going to win if Ruby know everything she's going to do?" Weiss asked in hysterics.

"I don't... think she can win this." Ren admitted.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth and jumped up while readying to strike Ruby with Miló's Xiphos mode, which Spaceshifter saw coming a mile away. She slid to the right as Pyrrha only hit the floor, and switched Miló into it's javelin mode, and began thrusting it forward at the Martian, who was parrying each strike with her arms that were suddenly as hard as diamond.

Pyrrha got locked into a struggle of blade versus arm as she switched Miló back to it's Xiphos mode and swung it down, only to meet the Martian's arm as the two combatants stared intensely at each other. " _So, you can read minds now, Ruby, how does it feel?_ " Pyrrha thought, not bothering to speak.

"Pretty amazing actually." Ruby thought until Pyrrha backed off and lunged forward with her shield in front of her, only for Spaceshifter to go intangible again and have Pyrrha phase right through her, Spaceshifter than turned her left arm into a long whip and swung the newly changed appendage at Pyrrha, who raised her shield up to block it, only for her to buckle under the pressure of having Spaceshifter rapidly swing her whip arm at her.

" _I need to counterattack._ " Pyrrha thought, but soon realized her mistake.

"Not gonna happen, Pyrrha." Spaceshifter remarked as she jumped up into the air and turned both her arms into a pair of hammers.

Pyrrha reacted quickly and leapt backwards, leaving Spaceshifter only causing a crater to form in the floor again.

Pyrrha kept leaping back until Spaceshifter dug her feet into the floor and suddenly shot forward at Pyrrha with her arms in an 'X' shape in front of her face.

The moment Spaceshifter made contact with Pyrrha's stomach, every bit of air Pyrrha had in her practically vanished as she went tumbling back into a hard light barrier around the stage, with her weapons out of arms reach and her aura breaking as well.

Everyone went quiet when their brains processed what had happened.

Ruby Rose had beaten the invincible girl, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Pyrrha's aura has been completely broken, therefore, Ruby Rose, is the winner of this sparring match." Choria announced.

Everyone was silent as Spaceshifter transformed back into Ruby. "I... won?" Ruby muttered, before smiling, and began jumping for joy. "I WON! HAHAHAHA!" She cheered.

Yang began clapping for Ruby's victory, as did JNR, followed by Weiss and Blake.

"That was awesome, Ruby." Yang cheered.

"You did great, Pyrrha!" Nora commented loudly.

And then soon everyone in the amphitheater was clapping and cheering for Ruby's victory.

Pyrrha still on the ground however, and was smiling. " _So... this is what defeat feels like._ " She thought, all while glad that Ruby wasn't in her Martian form and reading her mind. " _It feels... liberating to some capacity._ " She thought.

Ruby walked up to Pyrrha and offered her hand to the fallen invincible girl.

"You did good, Pyrrha." Ruby commented, as Pyrrha continued to smile.

"Thanks." Pyrrha took the hand and got back up on her feet. "I have to say, it certainly feels different losing a battle." Pyrrha commented.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"No, don't apologize." Pyrrha told her. "It feels liberating, in a way." The redhead stated, confusing Ruby a little.

"I suggest that we stop here." Choria suggested as she walked up to Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Otherwise we'd be here all day long." The Weza Izumokita commented with a smirk.

"The battles that took place today were quite the spectacles." Ozpin's voice said as the man himself was walking up to them. "I'm sure everyone here would be excited to learn more about them as the days go by." Ozpin said with one eye closed as he looked towards Choria.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't mind me teaching the students here about alien biology?" Choria asked the headmaster of Beacon.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, because by the looks of things, the people of our world may very well be able to go to space sooner or later." He said.

"I'd love to learn about the cultures of other worlds."

"Please teach us about aliens."

"Are there any lightning based aliens out there?" Nora asked excitedly.

"What kind of history do other worlds out there have?" Weiss asked with wonder present in her voice.

"How do aliens react to other aliens?" Blake asked.

"Are their aliens stronger than the ones we saw today?" Jaune wondered.

"Now, now students, if you have questions about extraterrestrials, you can ask them to Choria when she been officially made a teacher here." Glynda told the student body.

"Now then, why don't we all take the rest of the day off, today was most likely a wild ride for all of us." Ozpin suggested.

**(10:00 PM, Team RWBY's dorm room...)**

"I still can't believe that you that you actually beat Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said while wearing her nightgown.

"Every opponent that went up against her had their butts handed to them on a silver platter." Blake commented.

"Well, everyone who faced her also didn't have the Omegatrix." Yang commented.

"And to think that those were only two out who knows how many others." Ruby said, amazed herself.

"Yeah, how many alien transformations are there in the Omegatrix in the first place." Yang asked.

"I don't kno-" A voice from the Omegatrix cut Ruby off.

"There are approximately over five million species of aliens in the Omeagtrix, with about one million DNA samples for one galaxy." The Omegatrix stated.

Weiss would have questioned how the Omegatrix could speak, if she weren't trying to process what it had just said. "Five million?" Weiss muttered.

"No way." Yang and Blake said at the same time.

Ruby would have been astonished, if she weren't so excited. "Oh boy, I cannot wait to see what kinds of alien I can turn into tomorrow." Ruby said. "But for now, I'm not going to question why the Omegatrix talked and get some rest." Ruby stated as she went to sleep.

"We should probably push that surprisingly scary thought away or now and get some sleep as well." Blake commented.

"Right, time to hit the hay, I guess." Yang said.

Weiss was running on autopilot at the current moment, so while she heard those words, she still had an astonished look on her face, as she went under her bed sheets and went to sleep.

...

Species: Tetramand

Home Planet: Khoros

Code Name: Quattra

Abilities:

Enhanced strength, durability, speed, reflexes, jumping, and acrobatics.

Can perform claps that are strong enough to let out sonic shockwaves.

Can easily climb walls.

Species: Martian

Home Planet: Mars

Code Name: Spaceshifter

Abilities:

Can shape shift any part of her body or her entire body into many different shapes, even to the point where she can look like different people.

Can fly at about 80 miles per hour.

Can turn intangible, allowing her to phase through walls and even other attacks.

Can use telepathy to read other being's minds.

Has superhuman strength and durability.

Weaknesses:

STAY AWAY FROM FIRE!

They do have a durability limit to how much damage they can take.

Is vulnerable to telepathic attacks due to literally having an open mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things first, the alien Spaceshifter was an alien I got permission to use from both TheHawkDown and pizzaronny, both of which are people on Deviantart that I personally asked for the usage of the alien commissions that TheHawkDown drew up, and Spaceshifter is only the first alien in this fanfic that walks that line.
> 
> I was able to get permission from many ben 10 fan alien artists all over deviantart, to permit me to use their alien designs for this project, and believe me when I say, I couldn't be happier for that.
> 
> I hope that the fights in this chapter were able to meet your standards, because even I can admit that, I'm not too good on choreographing fights in word form.
> 
> One more thing, I'll also be attempting to draw up some aliens in the style this Ruby has in this fanfic and post them on my deviantart account, what with the her suit's colors and all that.
> 
> Either way, I hope that this chapter got you excited for the next one, because in the next chapter... a little birdie takes a flight to Beacon, after having been plucked of nearly all its feathers.


	3. Plucked Feathers

Chapter 2: Plucked Feathers

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING! (Except for the original elements)

Legitimate warning: Be prepared for gore.

...

In the continent of Anima, smoke was rising up into the sky while fires burned on in a forest on the ground, and on said ground were the remains of a certain bandit tribe camp.

Weapons, ranging from pistols and shortswords, laid on the ground next to the fallen bodies of humans that had either giant bloody holes in their stomachs, or their limbs and heads torn off of their proper places, all with blood painting the ground around them red.

Amidst all the carnage were two humans that had miraculously survived... whatever it was that caused all of this.

One was a woman with black hair and red eyes, she was wearing a tattered and torn up red and black dress with black shorts underneath the skirt, with a large but not too deep, cut running along her side, with a red broken gauntlet on her right arm, and a black legging on her left leg that had a black broken heel on it, this was Raven Branwen.

The other was also a woman, who had brown hair and one icy blue eye, she was wearing a tattered light brown vest that had a cut in the left side, revealing a mildly large gash in the side of her stomach area, she was also wearing maroon colored jeans with the right leg raised up to her thigh, with the other leg having a tear in it that revealed another large gash in it, this one dripping blood that was staining them, she also wore a brown glove on her right arm, and dark brown boots on her feet, this woman was simply named Vernal.

And they were at the greatest all time low they'd ever been at in their lives.

Raven had her left arm and right leg gruesomely torn off by brute strength alone, and Vernal had both her left arm cut off and her left eye gouged out, with her remaining eye threatening to shed a tear of despair and sadness, while supporting Raven, who had her arm slung around Vernal's shoulders while using her remaining leg to keep her standing.

Raven didn't have any idea as to what to do to save the two of them, she couldn't open a portal to anyone because her aura (and as such, her semblance) were completely drained, and with a majority of their limbs missing, they could barely defend themselves from any Grimm that might detect them, not they had the option available to them, as she looked to the left to see Omen, her weapon of choice, destroyed, hilt, sheathe , and all, along with Vernal's Wind and Fire blades that were cut through, not destroyed, CUT THROUGH.

"How could this have happened?" Raven asked herself, gritting her teeth in both frustration and suppressed despair.

"Everyone... gone..." Vernal despaired. "All because of..." Vernal reminisced on the last few hours that had happened, with a certain phrase words from those hours being the most prominent in her mind.

**"What's wrong, don't the strong** _**ALWAYS** _ **survive** **?" A nonhuman voice sarcastically asked before laughing .**

A low growl was heard near the entrance, or what was left of it, of the camp ruins, the sound of Beowulf Grimm skulking closer and closer to the burning camp.

Vernal began to panic. "Raven..." The girl whispered, hoping that her saviors aura had recharged even a little.

Raven looked over to the entrance remains and could easily spot the Grimm lurking in the bushes outside. "Dammit..." She muttered, as the Grimm were in full view now.

" _So, this is how it ends, huh?_ " Raven thought.

The Grimm lowered their heads down a bit before running towards them in full sprint, causing Vernal to tear up and scream in terror, while Raven silently prayed for something to intervene.

The Grimm pounced lunged at them, claws raised and fangs barred, ready to kill and devour them, until a finger snap rung out through the area.

...

**(Little earlier that day...)**

It has only been one day after Ruby had obtained the Omegatrix, and everyone was gathering around Choria and Ruby (who was wearing her suit without the cape out), who were in the cafeteria, with the wielder of the Omegatrix asking questions on things that had somehow been left unanswered up until now.

"So the Omegatrix really does have over five million species of aliens in them?" Ruby clarified.

"Indeed, with approximately one million from each galaxy, and an artificial intelligence to assist you in basic activities, this device is the pride of the Weza Izumokita's technologic prowess." Choria answered with pride in her voice.

"Incredible."

"That's insane."

Everyone was astonished by the bombshell that had dropped on them, including Ruby's friends. "Man, the universe is a big place." Yang said with a hand on her head.

"You got that right." Blake said, agreeing with her partner.

"And to think that the dolt is capable of turning into them now." Weiss commented.

"Life is going to be ten times more awesome from here on out." Nora commented with excitement clear in her voice.

"Indeed, I for one hope we can learn about them when Ozpin allow Choria properly permits her to teach here." Pyrrha agreed.

"Yeah, maybe there are aliens that can breathe fire, or use water manipulation, or who knows what else." Jaune said, wondering about the possibilities.

"How do you do, Choria?" Ozpin's voice asked as the man himself walked up to the alien.

"I happen to be doing quite well, thank you for asking." Choria said before taking a bite out of a sandwich she had to eat. "So why might you be here?" Ozpin sighed at the question, making Choria raise an eyebrow. "Given the sigh just now, I can only assume that it isn't sunshine and sparkles." She guessed while closing her left eye.

"You assume correct." Glynda, who was at Ozpin's side, stated. "The VNN, Vale News Network, has arrived at the academy, it's a guarantee that they're seeking answers about your UFO that appeared above Beacon yesterday." Glynda added.

"I see." Choria wiped her lips clean with a napkin and got up, walking towards the door that lead out to the academy's courtyard, the place where a bullhead with the VNN logo had landed as she saw it through a window in the cafeteria.

"Wait, you can't go out there, we need t-"

"Hide me?" Choria asked, interrupting the teacher. "I'm afraid that if they don't get answers, the entirety of Remnant will be in panic, and I saw the videos that the students of this academy posted for the world to see, they're seeking out answers, and by the stars above, they'll get them." Choria said with determination in her voice. "Ruby, I must ask that you come along with me." Choria told Ruby.

"Yeah, makes sense, the people of Remnant saw the videos, so they'll most likely bring me up as well." Ruby said.

"We'll come along with you." Yang stated.

"Yeah, they'll most likely be all over you two, so could probably use some backup." Ren said.

"Thanks guys." Ruby thanked her friends as they nodded.

"Alright then." Choria said, standing in front of the door that lead outside. "Let the sparks fly." She quipped before opening the door.

In the center of Beacon's courtyard was, as she saw through the window, a bullhead with the Vale News Network logo on both sides of the hull, and two people, one of which was a woman with light purple hair and golden eyes, in a black suit with a purple undershirt underneath it, and the other was a man with a camera in his hands, were talking to students at the moment. "So do you know where we can find this Choria Excella?" The woman in the suit asked Cardin, who was scratching his head.

"Well, last I saw..." Cardin began talking until the man with the camera noticed Choria and Ruby.

"Umm, Lisa..." The cameraman got the woman's, now named Lisa, attention.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, the cameraman's finger pointed towards Choria, Ruby, and her friends, making the reporter gasp in shock. "Unbelievable." Lisa whispered.

"Why, hello there." Choria said with a bow. "Am I correct in assuming that you're with the Vale News Network?" Choria asked the reporter, even if she already knew the answer.

Lisa was shocked silent for a little bit, until she swallowed and walked up to the Choria with a look of determination. "You are correct. I'm Lisa Lavender, and this is my cameraman Shura Onyx, we're aware of the fact that there was an alien UFO above Beacon Academy yesterday, so we came here for answers concerning it." Lisa told the Weza Izumokita.

"Of course, I represent my species' desire to bring peace to this world. I, along with my kind, will happily answer any question you might have, what kind of answers might you be looking for?" Choria asked.

"Well, we sort of need to get the answers on camera first many people all over the world are wondering what has happened yesterday, and doing a recorded interview would have to be the most effective way to give them the info, so if you could wait a moment." Lisa asked.

"Of course." Choria answered.

After about thirty minutes of prep work, Lisa and Shura were ready to start rolling. "Alright, all set up on the camera." Shura told Lisa.

"Got it, we start recording in ten seconds." Lisa informed him as Ruby and Choria straightened themselves.

Ruby gulped in nervousness, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Yang nodding at her with a smile, which in turn, made Ruby smile.

"Shall we get started." Choria asked Ruby.

"Yeah." The wielder of the Omegatrix said.

"Four, three, two, one..." Shura said as Lisa held a microphone as Shura pointed to her, signaling that the entirety of Remnant was watching her now.

"Hello, world of Remnant, I'm Lisa Lavender speaking from the courtyard of the most prestigious huntsman academy, on the planet, Beacon." Lisa said, introducing herself.

"As the world may be well aware, yesterday, a UFO appeared above Beacon Academy, for what reason it did so, we discuss with an alien from that very same UFO." Lisa said as she gestured to her side, as Shura moved the camera's sight over to Choria and Ruby.

"Proper greeting are in order now that I'm standing here." Choria stated before clearing her throat, and waving to the camera. "Hello, world of Remnant, I am an alien known as a Weza Izumokita, my name is Choria Excella, a representative of my species to your world." Choria introduced herself.

"Alright then, the first question I think everyone on the planet wants to know is... why are you here?" Lisa asked.

"Well now, isn't that the question of the century." Choria joked with a small chuckle. "My species' reason for coming to this world happens to be quite simple, an acquaintance of ours wanted us to bestow a piece of technology that we've been working on for quite a while to a student of Beacon Academy, and to assist that student to become a being that will unite all worlds, including yours, under a banner of peace and unity." Choria answered.

Lisa was shocked to hear this, but composed herself and asked a follow-up question. "And... who might this student be?" Lisa asked.

Choria smiled and stepped to the side, revealing Ruby, who was hiding behind her out of shyness, she saw that the camera was on her now, and weakly smiled while giving waving a little. "Ummm... Hi." She simply said meekly.

"This is Ruby Rose, the one we chose to wield the Omegatrix, the alien tech we bestowed onto her." Choria stated.

"I see..." Lisa walked up to Ruby. "What might your name be, young lady?" Lisa asked Ruby.

"Uh... I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby answered.

"Tell me, Ruby, do you have any idea what it could be that you're going to do from here on with this device." Lisa asked.

"Well, admittedly I'm still really new to using this device so, I first order of business is to try and get the hand of this device's abilities." Ruby told her.

"Indeed." Choria intervened. "The Omegatrix is a very powerful device, capable of allowing the user to do many different things." Choria said.

"Might it have to do with what she turned into to fight against those other two Beacon students?" Lisa asked.

"You pay close attention, don't you." Choria commented before looking over to Ruby.

"Show them." She simply said.

Ruby nodded and scrolled through her transformations, leaving Lisa wondering what she was doing until Ruby chose a transformation and hit the Omegatrix with her left hand.

A flash of red light blinded Lisa and everyone in the vicinity for a short time, but it died down really fast. Lisa looked at the area where Ruby stood and her jaw dropped at that which was standing in Ruby's place.

Standing, or floating, in Ruby's position was a humanoid with green glowing energy-like skin with silver irisless eyes, and was wearing a red, white, and black suit with red and white armored greaves on her arms and legs, with her hands exposed and two short wing-like protrusions on her back, a green crystal was on her chest, and the Omegatrix was on her forehead. This was Ruby's Spectrion form, Ion.

"R- Ruby?" Lisa muttered.

"This is indeed Ruby, but in this form, she is a Spectrion from planet Odya in the Andromeda galaxy, code named: Ion." Choria stated.

"Spectrion... planet Odya?" Lisa repeated.

"The Omegatrix is a device that will allow Ruby to turn into one of, and do try to keep your head on for this, five million different aliens across five different galaxies." Choria said.

Lisa had her jaw dropped at the information that had just been dropped on the entirety of Remnant. "Five... million." She repeated while in shock.

A soft chuckle echoed through the air as everyone looked to the one who made it. "Well now, I guess our world is only a speck in the grand scheme of things, huh?" The disgruntled voice said as a man approached them.

He was a man with greying black spiky hair and pale red eyes, he wore a white and grey long-sleeved jacket with a coattail on it, along with a red tattered cloak, and black dress pants and shoes, he had three rings on his right hand's fingers (one on the index finger and two on the ring finger), and around his neck was a necklace with a crooked cross attached to it. This was Qrow Branwen, Ruby and Yang's uncle.

"Oh, and who might y-" Ion interrupted Choria.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ion shouted in joy as she zoomed over to the man and hugged him. "Hi." She greeted while hugging him, unknowingly making him lose oxygen due to her enhanced strength. "Oh, it's so good to see you, did you miss me, DID YOU?" Ion asked.

"Yes... Ruby... now let go, please." Qrow wheezed out, getting Ion to realize that he was getting blue in the face.

"Oops, sorry." Ion said after letting go him, letting him catch his breath.

"Uncle Qrow?" Choria repeated while Yang walked up to him.

"Hey Qrow, how ya doing." She asked him.

"I'm doing fine, Oz just said that I ought to come by for to check on my niece, especially since she obtained only yesterday what you called "The most powerful weapon in the universe"." Qrow said with air quotes.

"Wait, Ruby is YOUR niece?" Lisa asked.

"Yup." Qrow answered.

"He taught me everything I know about fighting Grimm, he even helped me train in using my scythe to fight." Ion commented.

Lisa was quite enamored by this fact. "Wow, you helped train her." Lisa asked the drunkard huntsman for confirmation.

"You got that right, and here's hoping that training won't become obsolete with this new device of yours." Qrow commented.

"Don't worry, we'll manage." Choria assured him.

"Ok, I think we're getting a bit off track in terms of questions, one question that many others might have could be... what was your reaction to first being on this planet?" Lisa asked Choria.

Choria got what she meant be that question. "Well, it was surprisingly inviting, despite what the students around me at the time being shocked stiff would lead you to believe." She answered.

Ruby heard this and thought about something. "Hey, now that you say that, everyone was being... unnaturally calm for their first time seeing an alien, you'd expect some kind of vulgar language to be thrown around at some point." She noted.

Ren got was she was saying. "She has a point, there are some people that have trouble even looking at a Faunus without detest, so how were they so calm." Ren wondered.

Choria saw the confusion on the faces of the students surrounding her and thought about it for a moment... and realized that there was a valid point in that logic. "Now that you mention it..." Choria said with her hand on her chin, making everything go silent for a moment, even Lisa and Shura were puzzled by the... unnatural circumstances of Choria's arrival and acceptance.

That was when a ringing was heard from Choria's personage. "Huh?" The Weza Izumokita reached into her pocket and pulled out a holographic scroll-sized device, she looked at the screen and read the words that were present on it. "Yumiane?" Choria said before looking at the camera. "Pardon me." She said before taking the call.

"Yumiane, what is it, I'm in the middle of an interview right now." Choria stated before light speaking could be heard on the other side of the phone-like device. Choria then gained a puzzled expression. "Huh, energy reading?" Choria asked.

"What's goin-" Choria signaled at Qrow to stop talking with her hand.

"What kind of energy?" Choria asked, more words were heard on the other side, and those words made the tendrils on Choria's head shoot upward. "Say again!" Choria ordered, as she heard more words again. "Young lady, how is that possible, no alien this side of the galaxy comes to Re-" Choria got interrupted by more talking. "Another one, where?" Choria asked, more words were spoken, which made Choria's eyes widen, as she slowly looked up to the sky, which made everyone around her do the same which a sense of dread in their stomachs.

All of the sudden, an orange portal opened up in the sky and out fell two humanoid bodies, one that, even at the ground level they were at, Qrow could easily make out.

Choria was still shocked when she told Ion what to do. "Ruby, catch them, NOW!" Choria ordered.

Ion snapped out of whatever stupor she was in at the time, and flew up. Her hands glowed green with energy and, when she stuck them out, she constructed a large spider web made of energy below the two bodies, catching them without any issue.

Ion flew over to the bodies to look at them, and screamed in shock and horror.

She lowered the energy web down to ground level, but not before giving Shura an order. "Cut, CUT!" She shouted at the man.

"Huh?" Shura was wondering why she was saying that until she saw what she was talking about and stopping the live recording on the camera and lowered it.

Ion formed two large hands made of energy and picked two bodies off the energy web as it dispersed. She gently put the bodies on the ground, and everyone who saw the bodies were in shock and terror at the sight before them, while some others vomited at the gruesome sight before them (Jaune included).

It was Raven and Vernal (not that everyone knew who exactly they were) still with their limbs torn off, a missing eye in Vernal's case, and dangerously injured.

Qrow, Choria, and Ion, who immediately transformed back into Ruby, immediately ran up to the two horribly disfigured bodies. "RAVEN!" Qrow shouted, shocking Yang.

Once the three of them reached the two bodies, Qrow looked at and growled while Ruby held her hands up to cover her mouth in terror. "Dammit, get them to the school infirmary."

"The infirmary here won't save them in time, I've got a better solution." Choria dialed a number onto her phone-like device, and soon held it up to her ear as words were faintly heard on the other side of the device.

"This is Choria at Beacon Academy of Remnant, I need two medical beds and the best team we've got on standby on the planet surface, NOW!" Choria ordered, as about thirty seconds after she made the call, a bright blue light shined nearby them, revealing a big grey dome made of what looked like steel with a sliding door that opened to the right interior side, revealing a group of six Weza Izumokita, four of which were wearing face masks and goggles, while divided into two pairs with one pushing a silver and black stretcher towards the two injured humans.

"What's the damage we're dealing with here." One male Weza Izumokita with violet short hair, red irises, and two tendrils on his head asked loudly as he reached them.

"Two humans, horrifically injured, multiple lacerations and limb losses, and a missing eye, hurry." Choria ordered.

"Done." A female Weza Izumokita with red long hair and green irises responded as she snapped her fingers. "Stretchers." She said as the stretchers were moved up parallel to Raven and Vernal, who were gently lifted onto the two stretchers after the two teams lowered them down to ground level.

The two humans were quickly wheeled into the grey dome as the two lead Weza Izumokita looked back at the confused crowd. "Don't worry, they'll be healed up before you know it." The red haired female Weza Izumokita told them all as the door into the dome shut itself.

"Wait, wha-" Qrow got stopped when Choria put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry or panic, those two members of my people are the some of the best in the transportation I came to this planet on, if they're here, those two ladies are in good hands." Choria assured him.

Qrow was looking at her strongly, but let up anyways, it was at that point where Yang walked up to Qrow and asked him a fateful question. "Q- Qrow, was that... really her?" Yang asked softly.

Qrow looked at Yang, and sighed. "Just my luck." He muttered with his hand in his face, before looking at the reporter and cameraman (the latter of which had thrown up from the sight everyone had bore witness to). "Look, something tells me that things are going to be rough today from here on out, so can we do an interview sometime in the future, " He asked Lisa.

"O- of course, we'll contact Ozpin about the details on the subject at a later date." Lisa said as she and her weak-stomached cameraman got back up in the VNN bullhead to overlook the footage they'd gotten.

**(Two hours later...)**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Choria, as well as Ozpin, Glynda, and a bunch of other students were gathered around the steel dome wondering what had just happened, when the Weza Izumokita spoke up to Qrow.

"So who is this Raven character?" Qrow looked at Choria and groaned at the fact that he was going to have to fess up.

"I was planning on telling Ruby this when she was about eighteen, but-" Qrow got cut off by the wielder of the Omegatrix.

"Don't worry, uncle Qrow, I can take it." Ruby told him.

Qrow looked his niece and sighed. "Alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Qrow told her as she faced RWBY, JNPR, and Choria. "Raven... is my sister, and not only that, but she's also Yang's mother to boot." He grimly said.

That alone shocked many in the area. "WHAT!" Many people were shocked at the development, as Ruby was shocked stiff.

"Wait so then, Yang isn't my mom's daughter?" Ruby asked, feeling like a part of her world was unraveling.

"And you mean that Yang's mother is the same one that's in that dome right now?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Qrow answered.

"But, who could do something so horrible to those two." Weiss asked, not at all aware of Raven's background.

"And do you know anything about the other girl that was with her." Ren asked.

"I don't know anything about that other girl personally." Qrow admitted. "But honestly, I wouldn't feel TOO sorry those two." Qrow said bluntly.

That got many people to gasp. "Wait, back up a moment." Cardin came out of the crowd of students. "You essentially confirmed that your own SISTER got her arm and leg torn off, and then you tell us not to feel sorry for them?" Cardin asked while flailing his hands around.

"Look kid, it's not as simple as-" Qrow was interrupted by the door on the dome opening up.

The red haired Weza Izumokita walked out and up to Choria, and spoke. "We were able to block their wounds from bleeding out by too much, and we were able to transfuse their lost blood with an artificial one so that they'll be at no risk of death by blood lose, so they should be okay physically speaking, but we've got to keep them in the dome for a short while." Choria was visibly confused for a moment, and asked.

"Why is that?" Choria asked.

That was when the purple haired Weza Izumokita walked out of the dome, and held out his hand.

In his hand was the remains of a small device, with white clear glass covering a grey microchip with a small dim red orb in the center, surrounded by a small amount of black and grey metal. "It's to protect them, 'cause whatever attacked those two is going to come for Beacon next." The purple haired alien doctor told them, sending the entire student body of Beacon into a panic.

"WHAT?!"

"Whatever dismembered them is coming here?" Pyrrha asked.

"HOW?" Weiss asked.

"The remains of this device, I'm no tech genius, but I can guarantee that this is a transmitter of some variety." The violet short haired alien doctor said before speaking up again. " _Alien_ variety." He said definitively.

Qrow was shocked by this development, this could only mean that... "Those two were attacked by an alien?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep, no doubt." The red haired Weza Izumokita answered. "And since this transmitter on them for a fairly long time while we were in the dome, there's a strong guarantee that the alien's next destination is this academy." The student body was even more panicked them before.

"What do we do." Nora asked.

"If Ruby was able to take down both Yang and Pyrrha..." Ren said before Jaune finished.

"What chance do we stand against actual aliens." He grimaced.

"We'd take them up to our ship, but if there's one thing some aliens that do this stuff do best, it's make an example until they get what they want, so it be best if we keep the dome here and wait for whoever did this to come to us." Choria told them all.

"That's understandable." Glynda agreed.

"Okay, then, first we need everyone to calm down, I think it's safe to say that we should prepare immediate countermeasures." Ozpin said.

"What kind of aliens could we be dealing with here, though?" Glynda asked the three Weza Izumokita.

"Well..." Choria began. "Given the look of this transmitter, I'd say a-" a Weza Izumokita from inside the dome popped his head out.

"Dr. Xoa, Dr. Ulina, the two patients are starting to stir." The Weza Izumokita stated, causing the three aliens eyes to widen.

"Already, they were estimated to wake up for another few days at least." The red haired Weza Izumokita, now named Dr. Ulina, said as she ran inside.

"Ruby, come along." Choria told the wielder of the Omegatrix.

"What, but-" Ruby's arm got grabbed by the alien.

"Just do it." Choria told her, as they went inside the dome.

As Ruby walked into the dome, she was amazed at the sight around her.

There were six metallic desks along the perimeter of the dome's interior, each with drawers on facing the center, with some of them open, revealing alien devices and medical supplies, there was a large lamp attached to the ceiling via a series of cables, in between the gaps of the six desks were four stretchers that were leaning against the wall, held there by magnetic grips, and in the center of the dome's interior were two soft looking medical beds on top of a blue dimly lit floor that had Raven and Vernal on them, bound to them by three straps to keep them from hurting themselves more than they've been hurt already and hooked up to heart rate monitors that were beeping at a standard pace, slightly stirring, with Raven threatening to open her eyes.

"Wha- what?" Raven wondered where she was quietly, until she saw Ruby approaching her left side. "S- Summer..." She wondered upon seeing Ruby, making the girl gasp inside.

"Um... no, my name is Ruby." Ruby corrected.

"Ru... by?" Raven repeated confused, while in pain.

Vernal started to wake up, and tried sitting herself up, only to be held down by the straps on the medical bed. "What the..." She tried saying until she winced in pain.

"Clam down, young lady, we gave you some special painkillers to numb out the pain you'd normally be experiencing, but we've yet to see what side effects they could have on a human." The violet haired Weza Izumokita, previously identified as Dr. Xoa, told Vernal.

"Pain? What do you..." Vernal started to ask until her one remaining eye widened as its pupil darted to the left, signaling that she only now realized that she lost an eye.

"My... eye..." Vernal whispered, with tears beginning to fall from her one eye, she then gasped and started looking around. "Raven, where's Raven?" Vernal asked with panic clear in her voice.

"Calm down, Raven is right beside you." Dr. Zoa assured her, making Vernal look to her left and see Raven slowly look back at her.

Vernal sighed and rested her head on the pillow below her head. "Oh, thank the gods." She said.

"Please, tell me..." Raven begged the aliens around her. "Where are we?" She asked.

"As crazy as it may sound, you are at Beacon Academy, after you fell out of the sky through a portal that appeared out of nowhere." Choria told them.

Raven was visibly shocked at the info she was given while Vernal was also visibly slightly frightened. "We're WHERE?" She loudly asked again, only to wince in pain as she grip her head with her left arm, only to feel nothing.

She looked at where her left arm should be, hoping against the painful memories that were in rushing back into her head that it was still there, only to find... nothing.

She gasped as she over to where her right leg should be, only to find nothing as well.

Tears started swelling up in her eyes, her ragged breathing started to speed up, the heart rate monitor she was hooked up to start to increase in how many beeps it was making, signaling that her heart rate was increasing.

All of the sudden, Raven's vision was blocked by the multitude of sights of the members of the Branwen tribe getting beat down and having their heads removed from their shoulders by an inhuman figure flashing throughout her mind, all while words started to echo through her mind.

**"Weak."**

"-en."

**"Pathetic bottom-feeder."**

"R-en!"

**"You're powers are useless compared to ours."**

"Sn- -u- o- it, Ra-n!"

**"This world... as rotten as it may be."**

"RAVEN!"

**"HAS NO NEED FOR YOU!"**

Her vision showed the image of a humanoid with four black spider-like eyes and two grey mandible-like spikes near where the being's mouth would be, wearing black body armor with an emblem of a white eight legged spider with four of its legs being wavy and out to the sides along the sides, below the armpit area, on his chest, walking towards her as she had her sight dim out in darkness.

"RAVEN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Qrow's voice yelled at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed in trauma-induced panic.

She started breathing normally again as she looked around, only to see Qrow looking at her slightly worried for her. "You ok?" Qrow asked.

Raven registered the question and began to something Qrow never thought she'd do in the time he has known her.

Cry.

"No, I'm not." Raven answered before trying and failing to suppress her sobs and tears, not even caring who was watching anymore, as Qrow started to feel really guilty for how he commented on her earlier.

"Why did she..." Ruby began to ask Choria.

"Post traumatic stress disorder, whatever-" Choria stopped herself before leaning closer to Ruby's ear. "Whatever attacked her and left her in this state must traumatized her and her compatriot, so while physically their bodies are stable, for all I know, it could take months for them to recover." Choria whispered to her.

Ruby pressed her hand over her mouth, feeling extraordinarily sad for her. "Oh man." Ruby muttered. "But... why do I have to see this?" She asked.

"To understand that there are going to be some cases where you can't save everyone, and this could be the consequence." Choria told her. "We'll discuss this later, and in more detail."

"Choria." Dr. Zoa got the alien lady's attention. "I do apologize, but you have to take Ruby and Qrow out of the dome, we need the patients to get some rest." He told her.

"Understood, follow me, you two." Choria told them.

Qrow, deep down inside, even after all the psychological hell his sister put him and his family through, didn't want to leave, but nodded and walked out of the dome, leaving the team of Weza Izumokita doctors to tend to Vernal and Raven, the latter of which was teary-eyed while beginning to regret her actions.

 _"It's all my fault that I'm like this, is it?"_ Raven asked herself in her head.

Meanwhile, Choria had a thought. _"Why did PTSD develop in her so quickly though, it usually takes months just for signs of it to show?"_ She wondered.

They walked out the dome and were greeted by people staring at them in slight anxiety.

"What happened in there?" Pyrrha asked.

"We heard screaming, you didn't do anything rash when you ran in there, did you Qrow?" Glynda asked the drunkard huntsman.

"Don't worry, he was fine in there." Ruby told her teacher.

Qrow merely sighed. "But Raven wasn't." He said.

"Given the state in which things are progressing, we should prepared for anything, everyone get to your dorms and prep your gear, be ready for combat, in the case where what those doctors told us turns out to be true." Ozpin warned the students around him.

Choria responded immediately. "Way ahead of you." She told the headmaster of Beacon.

She pulled her folded up tablet off her glasses and unfolded it, and began typing something into it as soon as the holographic screen showed up, then all of the sudden, the travel pod that she used to float down to Beacon yesterday appeared out of thin air, as if it was hidden by cloaking device, and walked up to it as the door on it opened.

She walked in and the moment she did, light clicking and the sound of guns being cocked were heard, followed by the sounds of heels being placed on the floor, as well as something being twirled in someone's hands.

When Choria walked out, there were multiple weapons on her personage and her heels were replaced by grey combat boots, she kept her futuristic pistol that she had with her since yesterday, but she also had two assault rifles with grey cartridges that were where ammo would be stored, that had white orbs in the center of them with blue lines running up to the rifle itself, there was a black gauntlet on her left hand with a grappling hook on the back of the hand with a white orb near the wrist area with white lines running up to the base of the hook's line, and attached to a belt wrapped around her waist were eight black steel sticks. She also had over her eyes, a pair of goggles with each of the lens having a small targeting reticle imprinted onto them.

"Ready for battle whenever." Choria said proudly, as she walked off the travel pod and moved her goggles up to her forehead, which disappeared into thin air.

"Wow, you look ready to rock." Yang commented.

"Thank you." Choria thanked her.

"You... had combat equipment in your ride?" Jaune asked, wondering what would have happened yesterday if someone had downright attacked Choria out of nowhere.

"Call it insurance." Choria responded. "I also called for some special back-up from one of our home world's allied forces, should be hear by tomorrow." Choria added before noticing that Lisa and Shura (without his camera) were walking up to them.

"Okay, I'm going to bite the bullet and ask, what exactly is going on here?" Lisa asked.

"Long story short, this campus now has a strong chance of becoming a battlefield, so I recommend that you get back to VNN headquarters for safety, me and Ruby will have a live interview with you within the month, is that manageable." Choria asked.

The VNN duo was shocked to hear the battlefield part, but understood what why she told them that. "Alright then, we'll keep the footage we got and edit it so those two people that fell out of the sky won't be in there." Lisa told the alien.

"That's fine by me, now get going." Choria ordered.

"Of course, have a nice day." Lisa said before turning around and heading back to the bullhead with Shura.

"And good luck." Shura wished to them.

After Lisa and Shura got onto the Bullhead, Shura felt the need to ask. "So, what are we going to tell Ms. Diamond?" Shura asked Lisa.

"Don't worry, we'll tell him bits and pieces of the truth, and inform him that the alien is fine with a live interview within the month, just like Choria said." Lisa assured her cameraman.

"Right, 'we'." Shura grimaced.

The Choria saw the bullhead leave and looked back to the students. "Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek, get ready for anything, ya doofs." Choria yelled to every student in the area.

Meanwhile not to far away, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were watching the Weza Izumokita and the dome the other members of her species, as well as Raven and Vernal, were kept in very closely.

"What do we do, nobody was expecting aliens to come down to Remnant." Mercury asked quietly.

"And now that silver-eyed brat has the ability to change into aliens herself." Emerald added.

Cinder's hand balled up into a fist as her gaze hardened. "It won't matter, those aliens will only postpone the inevitable." Cinder said walking off along with her lackeys...

Completely unaware of Choria smirked while her eyes looked to her side, signaling that she heard them.

As the bullhead flew five minutes away from Beacon, an incredibly small bug-like drone with a camera for a face detached from the hull of the bullhead, and flew away from the ship as it floated down to forest that was being held up by a cliff, and landed in the armored hand of an enigmatic figure.

The figure waved his hand over the small drone, and it soon generated a holographic recording of the interview that went on before Raven and Vernal unintentionally interrupted it, only it had Shura holding his camera in view.

It showed Ruby transforming into Ion as it paused.

"That ability of the silver eyed one could be problematic." The figure whispered to himself, as if he was familiar with that alien species' powers, before sighing.

"No matter, I'll just have to adapt." He told himself. "But still though, I'm not one to shy away from doing something like this, but..." Images of an humanoid with pointy ears flashed in his mind.

"What could an Amarialing, of all the potential clients, possibly want with this world, and in such a bombastic fashion too?" He asked himself as he rubbed his chin with a steel tentacle with black claws on the end that stemmed from his back. "Bah, whatever, might as well make the most of it." He said as he jumped out of the forest and over the edge of a cliff.

Immediately after, a total of four tentacles with three black claws on the ends sprouted out of his back and slammed into the side of cliff below, and he started climbing down without much trouble, all while looking at Beacon Academy that was off in the distance. "Your days are numbered, bandits." He whispered as he shot one of his tentacles extended down to the ground below at high speed, smashing in the face of a Beowulf that was below him into the ground while making a small crater.

He landed in front of the crater on his tentacles as he soon retracted them and started making way for Beacon on foot. "I'll wait until tomorrow morning to take them out." He told himself while walking at a slow pace.

It was at that moment where a pair of Beowulf Grimm saw him and tried to jump him from behind, only to be hung up in the air and choked to death by a pair of his tentacles that sprouted out of his back without him even looking behind him or stop walking.

...

Species: Spectrion

Home Planet: Odya

Code Name: Ion

Abilities:

Has enhanced strength, durability, speed, and regeneration.

Can fly.

Can survive in space.

Can manipulate energy in many different ways (Ergokinesis).

Has metamorphic arms.

Can manipulate the shape and properties of her body, and potentially others as well.

Can use energy in the form of energy blasts and projection, absorption, redirection, constructs, arm blades and forcefields.

Can manifest weapons made from energy.

Can turn invisible and/or intangible.

Has electromagnetic vision, and wave physiology.

Can combine with other sapient/intelligent beings and share powers with them.

Weaknesses:

Has a limit to how much she can regenerate, and how much energy she can absorb and redirect.

Cannot combine with non-sapient/unintelligent beings like Grimm.

Is vulnerable to other being's energy redirection abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other chapter that I promised earlier today (on Fanfiction.Net)
> 
> Okay, going to be perfectly honest, this chapter has tons of holes in it that people may not find attracting, and may turn people off in terms of continuing to read this, but honestly... I could care less, I just want to write stories and share my ideas with those who are willing to take time out of their day and see the possibilities that exist with this fandom and many others, so if this story is no longer your cup of tea, let this be said:
> 
> "I'm just trying to have fun in writing these stories, alright, I'm just really want this idea of a story to do... moderately ok."
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was mainly to get Raven onto Beacon campus, and to show that I'm also going to be using the various aliens from EnderKnight1, a genius of a ben 10 fan alien designer, he's got an amazing sense of creativity and I highly recommend checking out his work over on Deviantart.
> 
> P.S. If there are even a small amount of people out there wondering, there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why nobody was panicking when Choria first arrived on Remnant, and it will be explained... later on.
> 
> Another P.S. I've got an idea for a special type of fanfic that I've been kicking around in my head for a long time, and now I think it is about time that I make do on it, and a hint as to what it is, it's an idea that I got permission to use from Yugiohfan163 (on Fanfiction.Net), so keep an eye out for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these fanfics from my FanFiction.Net account on here because of the fact that the website itself is starting to act all weird and junk, so I hope that in using this one, I'll be able to deliver good content to you all.


End file.
